Bugs
Known Glitches and Bugs: * Garage Glitch: '''If you drive at a high enough speed into the garage, your vehicle will bounce off the back wall and bounce out of the garage before the door can close. The garage GUI shows up while you are outside of the garage, thus allowing you to customize your car outside. However, you won’t be able to move until you click “Exit Garage,” so this glitch is not very beneficiary due to the fact that you have to drive all the way to the garage, and the point of the Mobile Garage Gamepass is to customize on the spot. A Bugatti is recommended to perform this glitch. * '''Teleport Glitch: '''When you rob the Jewelry Store and you reach the top floor with the doors, walk through any door, and walk back into the Jewlery Store. Wait a bit and you will be teleported near the Bugatti. * '''Double Death Glitch: Sometimes when you die, you'll die again when you respawn. * Spawn With Weapons Glitch: If you go to Police Station 1, or 2, and you get arrested while a weapon on the wall is within pickup range, spam click the weapon on the wall and do not stop until you spawn in your cell. If done correctly, you will spawn in your cell with the gun in your inventory. * Low Health Death Glitch: '''Sometimes, due to server lag, the death screen will appear, but you were actually just low on health. This glitch has turned into an easy way to rob the Bank or Jewelry Store, as after you respawn you receive your robbery cash and bounty. * '''No Fall Damage Glitch: '''If you jump out of a Helicopter or off the Jewelry Store roof, then quickly after the parachute activates switch teams, then you'll be immune to fall damage, even if you get arrested, die, or switch teams. You can fix this glitch by rejoining a different server. * '''Short ATV/Volt Bike Driver Glitch: Sometimes your character will appear short when driving the ATV and Volt Bike. * Invisible Driver Glitch: This ONLY works for the Dirtbike and ATV. if you park a said vehicle in front of the door to the green $2,000 apartment near the Jewelry Store, rent the apartment, and then keep entering and exiting the apartment while spamming E to enter the said vehicle, you'll eventually see yourself ragdolled outside or inside the apartment, but you'll be able to control the said vehicle and no one could see you. * Criminal Glitch: '''Sometimes, criminals will have a white name tag instead of red, which means you're neutral, so you can't be arrested or killed. This means you are a Criminal and a Police officer at the same time. This means you can rob anything other than the Bank, and you cannot be killed or arrested. If you can get ahold of handcuffs, than you can arrest people as well. The only problem is that you cannot shoot innocent prisoners. This glitch can be fixed by leaving the server.. * '''Spinning Vehicle Glitch: When you crash into another car, sometimes you will start spinning rapidly. You will either be launched into the air or stop spinning entirely. A Model3 is recommended for this glitch to work, as it’s the lightest vehicle in the game, making it easy to glitch. * Warp Prevention Glitch: While driving a Dirtbike into the Bank while the doors are open or during a robbery, you can stay inside the Bank when the robbery ends. * Walk In Cuffs Glitch: '''Prisoners sometimes are found walking around in the arrested position, with their arms behind their backs. * '''Robbing As A Cop Glitch: This would be one of the easiest glitches to master. If you switch teams to the police team after you collect your cash but BEFORE you go through the obstacles in the Jewelry Store, your money GUI will still be there on your screen. Turn it in at a criminal base to receive the cash you robbed from the Jewelry Store. This is an easy way to rob the Jewelry Store if there are too many cops waiting for you, or if the obstacles are too hard for you. (NOTE: This glitch won’t work on the Bank or Train as they have different money GUIs, it won’t work on the Donut Shop or Gas Station as they have don’t have money GUI'S and won't work on the Museum as it has KG (Kilograms) instead of money). * ATV Wall Climbing Glitch: Have an ATV with an Level 3+ and have raised or high suspension, then put your back wheels to a building at about a 45° angle. (this takes time to master). Finally when you are on the building keep pressing S to go up. Asimo3089 has decided to keep this glitch. Tip: Back into the wall at an angle (roughly 45 degrees works well, but experiment around). When one of the the back wheels makes contact, quickly switch direction to counteract the angle. This will help to start the climb. * No Clothes Glitch: '''Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you have no clothes on. This is caused most likely by a ton of code, as the game is huge. * '''Criminal Base Spawn: '''Sometimes, when you spawn at the mountain criminal base, you will spawn on the mountain instead of inside. Can also happen in conjunction with the '''No-Clothes glitch. * Out of The Map Glitch: 'Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you spawn under the map. This is caused by an unknown reason. *'Morph Glitch: 'This glitch only works on the Dirtbike and the Porsche. To morph, press "C" to crouch right before you press "e" to enter the vehicle. If done correctly on the Dirtbike, you will find yourself upside down while driving it. If done correctly for the Porsche, only your head and some of your hands will show up. * '''Flying Dirtbike Glitch: '''First, purchase the snowman package on the Roblox Catalog, then perform the “Morph” glitch on the Dirtbike, after doing so, you should see the bike hovering above the ground when you move it around. To fly higher, ramp off something and spam V to stay in the air. You can control the vehicle like normally, but you have to spam V. * 'Prison Jumpsuit Glitch: '''Sometimes in a laggy server or a poor device, you can't change out of your prison jumpsuit at a criminal base after you escape, forcing you to kill yourself to remove it or to just keep it on. * '''Prisoner with Weapons Glitch (Without the Bed Drawers): '''If you are killed as a cop by arresting an innocent prisoner, and quickly switch teams to prisoner before being teleported to your cell, you will spawn in your cell as a prisoner, but with a taser and handcuffs. * '''Vehicle Crashing Glitch: '''To do this glitch, get a car (Preferably a fast one), and drive it. While you're driving, exit the vehicle while it's accelerating. Then, get another vehicle and drive into the bumper of the vehicle that you just exited. If done correctly, the vehicle you're in should fly back. * '''Never Get Arrested Glitch: '''To perform this you need to find a Helicopter or a BlackHawk, and deploy the rope. Before you get arrested, get to the rope. Once you are arrested, get on the rope, and wait 30 seconds. During this phase, you are innocent, and will automatically be escaped once 30 seconds is up. Video example here. * '''Invisibility Glitch: '''Simply you get a glider and a weapon, and spam the 2 items while jumping, and glitch into the ground. Then equip weapon, and walk out and troll. Video instructions here. It makes you invisible only on your screen * '''Free Garage Mobile Glitch: '''With any vehicle, go to any garage (Garage 1 or Garage 2), then, when you enter, reset your character. After that, when you spawn, the Garage menu will still show on your screen. Then, go to any vehicle and customize your vehicle without going to the Garage. (NOTE: This will only works one time. If you want to do this glitch again, repeat the instructions). Video Example here. * '''ATV Double-Rider Glitch: This occurs if you are driving the ATV and you have a second person get on as the passenger. This can cause one or two of the ATV's wheels to get stuck in the ground, which does reduce the vehicle's speed (while having the passenger on it). If the passenger gets off and you (as the driver) press the V button, the vehicle will return to normal. * Silent Helicopter Glitch: If you enter a Helicopter, try to equip an item just about ten milliseconds after pressing “E”, then sometimes the Helicopter will be silent. This is a poorly tested glitch so not a lot of information is available, for example, it may work with only specific item or maybe it works on cars. If done incorrectly, this could result in the Equipped Items in a Vehicle glitch. * Noclip Glitch: You need an Idle Animation and if you get it to be a normal stiff animation (arms and legs straight) then you can noclip. * Freeze Punch Glitch: 'When the server freezes for you and you lag, And punch the same Jewelry box a lot of times, You can get max money in the Jewelry Store, and a lot of glass particles will show up on top of the Jewelry box. '(This glitch can only happen if your server ping is laggy) * AK-47 Damage improvement Glitch: '''This glitch rarely happens, Rarely when you equip the AK-47 and shoot someone on the enemy team, it instantly kills them in one shot. * '''Flying Car Glitch: '''Get a Glider, and go to any vehicle, and when you see the E to enter the driver seat, press Spacebar, Left Click, and E. Your car will glitch underground, but then it will start flying around the map. To fly higher, go on a ramp and it will keep going until it slowly touches the ground again. If you look down and touch the ground completely, the car will flip and stop gliding, so you have to get another glider again. * '''Bag Glitch: '''You must have an 2 items of any kind as a criminal with the bag in the Museum afterwards,try reordering your hotbar and then your bag would be gone. NOTE:you can loose your money from doing this. * '''Train Flinging Glitch: '''Sometimes when you open the vault, you will get flung onto the side of the open red boxcar. A way to avoid this is to run backwards right after the vault is opened. * '''Noclip Glitch V2: '''If you zoom into first person, sprint, look down and away at a wall, press S, D, and A, and you should be sliding across the wall, and then you'll glitch through it. You may also need to turn your camera. This even works with doors. May take some time. Doesn't work on very thick walls. This glitch was later patched in the 4/28/18 Patch, but was returned in the New Escape Update. Except for now you have to go in front of a wall or glass window (if not too thick) and look up, zoom in and start walking forward. after you do that you have to look down and crawl at the same time, if done correctly it will get your body through the wall/glass. Later on after the museum update, where Asimo3089 fixed the past no-clip glitch from before by adding a function that makes your avatar go backward when crouching which prevented you from using the no-clip glitch. However you could now use the first no-clip glitch by zooming in walking backwards and crawling. Sadly this was patched in a Miscellaneous Update that fixed uncontrollable ATV'S and jumping while crouching which just happened to patch the glitch. Now this only works with cell bars. * '''Multi-Spawn Glitch: '''Go on the switch team menu, select police, and spam confirm, and how many times you clicked confirm is how many times you will spawn. Can be useful during Cell Time. * '''Unlimited Rocket Fuel: '''To do this you must have a keycard and a vehicle (Except arial vehicles and/or the Volt Bike).After press E and the gun number in your inventory.If your fuel tank is gone this means you have unlimited rocket fuel.Video Instruction here. * '''Equipped Item Inside Car Glitch: '''To make this glitch you have to use any car (Except arial vehicles). Press E and the gun number in your inventory at the same time and you will be able to shoot in a car or helicopter. It is extremely difficult to do. * '''Arrested for No Reason Glitch: '''If you pickpocket a cop in the Prison, you can be arrested. Once you respawn, a cop can sometimes still arrest you even if you did nothing to deserve the arrest. This can only happen once. ''Patched Glitches and Bugs:'' * '''Noclip Glitch: '''If you set an autoclicker to 750 clicks per second and spammed it on any item except the AK-47 or the M4A1, you could walk through walls. Badcc patched it after a YouTuber named MyUsernamesThis showed the glitch on YouTube. * '''Enter Bank Without Keycard Glitch: '''After the alternate Bank exit was added in the One Billion Visits update, you could enter the bank by punching the exit next to the bank. It would open, and you could go inside, climb up on the door a little bit, and hold E to place the dynamite. You would then walk up the stairs to the green to start the robbery, and then you could rob. This was made harder to do in the Alien Update because it required more punches and now the player had to jump and punch. It was patched in the One Year update. * '''White Name Tag Glitch: '''Sometimes you may spawn with a white name tag. This means you are on both teams at the same time. You can rob, but you cannot be killed or arrested. If you get ahold of handcuffs, you can arrest hostile prisoners and criminals. This glitch can be fixed by leaving the server. This was patched in the One Year Update. * '''Snowman Noclip Glitch: '''If you have the Snow Gentleman package, you can glitch into thin walls. To do this, you must face the wall and scroll out. In third person, you should be facing the wall, and looking straight down at your character. Then press C to crouch. While crouching, make sure you are pressing S and continuously moving at the wall. Scroll in and keep pressing S. Press C again and when you scroll out, half of your body will be inside the wall. Scroll in and press W to go into the wall and glitch in. This is difficult and takes time to master, but as of now it's not patched for the Bank and Jewelry Store walls. * '''Under Map Glitch: This glitch is performed by parking a helicopter inside a tunnel where the train will go through (E.g.: Train Tunnel 2.) Wait for the train to run into the helicopter and you will go under the map. * Cop Car Siren Glitch: '''This glitch occurs if your cop car is turned upside down. Once the car is turned upside down, your siren may get stuck inside the ground, causing the car to get stuck. Unfortunately, there is no way to fix it unless you have patience or catch a new car. * '''Snowman/Penguin Sliding Glitch: '''If you purchase the snowman or penguin package from the Roblox Catalog, then crouch, you should be able to go extremely fast (jump if it isn't working at first.) * '''Snowman/Penguin Sliding Glitch V2: '''Do the same glitch mentioned above, but sprint before crawling. This glitch was brought back by accident while attempting to patch the noclip glitch. * '''Collect Your Own Bounty Glitch: If you perform the “Robbing As A Cop” glitch on the Jewelry Store, after you collect your robbery cash, reset your character, you then should have collected your own bounty! * Camera Clip Glitch: While this is a problem with ROBLOX's camera system, it affects Jailbreak as well. If you walk into a corner and turn your camera to face your character so you can't see it and zoom in, you can clip into various places. * 'Vehicle Glitch: ' Sometimes the function to enter the car doesn't work, especially with Dirtbikes and Mini Coopers, To fix it, the player can go to a different server. * '''Broken E-prompt Glitch V2: '''Occasionally when a criminal tries to break another criminal out of handcuffs, the E prompt to do so does not show up. (Prisoners cannot do this.) Category:Glitches